Sa, RWBYtime Da V2
by Terraforming Snowman
Summary: Eis, a normal Schnee who has been neglected by his own family. Nearly dying from despair he was given the WizarDriver from a man that he doesn't even know and now has to save the world from the Phantoms... And monsters from other worlds? Will he survive or will he need the help from other riders from other worlds and a certain color themed team? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I didn't like how the first one was going so I decided to do an entire reedit on the story with a different storyline than the original. Also, this will be A/U on the Kamen Rider Side and slight on the RWBY side**

 **I'll end the A/N.**

 **Sa, Showtime da.**

 **XXXXX**

It was normal in the Schnee household, the family were going on with their business. A teen no older than 18 with white spiky hair and a white and grey suit sat patiently waiting for his father.

"Oum dammit that old man, takes his sweat ass time to get here." The teen gave a deep sigh and look at the time.

"If he doesn't get here in 8 minutes I'm walking out." The teen muttered.

"Talking to yourself again son, it's not healthy you know." A deep voice joked.

"Whatever old man, you asked me to come here so we can talk and now I'm here." The teen impatiently said while turning and seeing a man that looks closely like the colonel from KFC.

"Fine. I'm going to tell you straight Eis, starting tomorrow Weiss will be staying at your grandparents house for the weekend, I want you to protect her on the way, no doubt anyone will use this opportunity to either take her or worse." The man explained while looking at his son with pleading eyes.

"Why me, Winter seems like a better candidate than me." The teen now named Eis pointed out.

"And how is she a better candidate?" Eis' father asked.

"She and Weiss are close, me and Weiss aren't, our relationship is straining hell even Winter doesn't want me around." Eis stated with sadness.

"Don't lose hope, I bet she wouldn't mind having you around for a few hours." Eis' father reassured.

"I don't care for their affection anymore, I tried to be the best brother but Weiss and Winter sees me as a nuisance." Eis gave a sad look but shook it off and went back to his emotionless self.

"Fine, but make sure nothing happens to her." Eis' father pleaded.

"I'll make sure but no promises." Eis shrugged and looked at the clock.

"What time do I meet up with her?" He asked.

"In 14 minutes, she should be done packing by then." Eis' father walked up and left Eis to himself.

With a nod he got up and walked up to the bullhead pad and waited. 14 minutes passed and Eis saw a 10 year old with white hair that's tied to a pony tail. She wore a white and grey dress with the inside being red. The 10 year old stopped and raised a brow when she saw Eis standing there.

"What are you doing here Eis?" The little girl asked in confusion.

"Dad wanted me to accompany you in your flight." Eis explained plainly.

"Why couldn't Winter do it?" Weiss asked

"I ask the same question, I wasn't told nor do I really care." Eis muttered the last part to himself.

"Ok, how long will the ride be?" Weiss asked.

"Give or take 3 hours. Come on, the Bullhead isn't going to wait for us." Eis motioned for his little sister to come.

Both siblings took separate seats away from each other. Eis took the seat closest to the window and looked out said window with a bored look. Weiss took out a doll and started to play with it.

A few minutes in and Eis sighed and pulled out a pendent from his shirt and stared at it.

"My last hope, moms pendent." He sighed and saw one of the flight attendants standing in front of him with a creepy smile.

"I see, that's your hope, well, I d **o hope that you will fall in despair when I crush your hope**." The flight attendants voice began to deepen and his entire body changed right in front of him.

The former flight attendants body changed entirely, it looked like a grey humanoid shark with its fins located in it's elbow and the dorsal located around it's back.

"What the...What did you do with the Joe!" Eis stood back when he saw the man change into a shark humanoid creature.

" **He was put into despair and gave birth to me, Megalodon the shark phantom.** " The shark humanoid now called Megalodon said and walked up to Eis.

" **Don't worry, Wiseman wants us to keep you gates alive for a...Special ceremony, hahahah**." Megalodon laughed.

Eis looked back and saw Weiss looking at the shark phantom in shock and fear. Eis pushed Megalodon away and went towards Weiss.

"I need you to tell the pilot to land anywhere that has solid ground, I don't fucking care where but I'll be damned if this thing hurts you." Eis said.

"But…"

"No buts, hurry and go tell him." Eis ordered.

Weiss nodded and rushed it towards the cockpit. Eis saw Megalodon stalking towards him and gave its version of a smirk.

" **How will setting this thing on the ground accomplish anything?** " Megalodon asked.

"Oh you know, it's better if the hatches open up and I can tackle you OOOOUUUUUTTTTT." Eis yelled and tackled Megalodon out of the Bullhead.

Both Megalodon and Eis landed hard on the ground. Eis immediately got up and motioned for the Bullhead to leave. He looked at Megalodon with a glare. Megalodon chuckled and waved his hands as more humanoid creatures walked out of the forest.

" **Basilisk, Hydra, take him to Wiseman.** " Megalodon ordered.

" **I thought Wiseman wanted Anubisss to deal with the gatesss.** " Basilisk questioned.

" **Anubis is with Wiseman, Just take the gate to him or Anubis.** " Megalodon ordered.

The 2 serpent like phantoms nodded and walked towards Eis who watched the entire thing and once he saw the 2 serpent phantoms walk towards him he immediately stepped back and try to run but to no avail, Basilisk with his superior speed manage to catch up to Eis. Looking at the serpent with surprise Eis backed up and bumped into Hydra.

" **You're not going anywhere gate, Wiseman needsss that phantom thatsss sssealed inside of you."** Hydra gave an evil laugh and lightly chopped the back of Eis' neck causing him to fall into Basilisk scaly arms.

" **This should be the last one, Wiseman is going to be happy with usss.** " Basilisk giddily said.

" **That also meansss we get more phantomsss to join usss in our reign of terror, hahaha.** " Hydra added with an evil laugh.

Hydra walked back into the forest with Basilisk in tow with an unconscious Eis in his arms. They made it to the beach side of the small island with rocky hills. Basilisk set Eis on a circle separate from other people.

" **That should do it, how long till the eclipse start?** " Basilisk asked.

" **A few more minutesss, then these gatesss will fall into despair and give birth to new phantoms.** " Hydra said while walking away from Eis.

Eis gave a painful groan and stood up but staggered back down and groaned yet again. He sat on the ground and looked at his surroundings and was confused.

' _Ok, first I was near a forest and now I'm far away from the forest and near a rocky ass beach, fun, wonder where those Grimm things are_.' Eis wondered.

He looked at a few spots around the beach and noticed a couple of people were laying on the ground unconscious. Eis panicked and tried to get up until he saw a large humanoid bear like creature standing over him.

" **You stay.** " The bear humanoid ordered and forcefully pushed Eis back down on the ground.

"Watch it you oversized furball." Eis yelled.

The bear humanoid ignored the insult and walked away from the spot Eis was in. Eis buffed and looked at the ground and sighed.

"What's next, a half eclipse starts up and kill all of us giving birth to those damn things...I hope I didn't jinx it…" Eis looked at the sky and his eyes widen when he saw the sun move in front of the broken moon.

"Ah shit! This has to be a coincidence!" Eis panicked.

He got up immediately and saw the rest of the people waking up and stood where they laid. Eis tried to shout at them to run but couldn't when he felt pain jolt through his entire body as cracks formed around his body, causing him to scream in pain. The other people that were with Eis soon followed and they too screamed in agony when pain erupted through their bodies as their bodies formed cracks .

Eis forced himself to stand upright and forced his arm to retrieve his pendent and looked at it. Words echoed through his mind remembering why he received the pendant.

' _I want you to have this Eis, this is a gift from my father after he died, I wanted to give it to Weiss or Winter but I think you're more suited for it_.'

' _Why me? Why couldn't you just tell me to delivery the pendant to either of them._ ' A young Eis asked.

' _Because I'm the only one that cares for you, but please don't do anything rash, you're my hope, please keep the pendant so you can remember that you're my hope._ _Please, continue living, I don't want to see you die in a young age, I want to see you die old._ ' Current Eis mind echoed and grip the pendant tightly as the cracks increase in length.

He looked directly at the half eclipse and raised his arm that holds the pendant directly at the eclipse. Dragon like wings burst out of his back causing him to wince at the pain.

"I will not die, not like this, I'm my mother's hope AND I WILL CONTINUE BEING HER HOPE." Eis shouted with determination.

Soon a bright light surrounded Eis cashing the wings to retract into his body and causing the cracks to disappear but also causing Eis to fall to the ground unconscious.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **I hope you like this version better and have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second instalment, this new version actually felt a lot better than the original to be honest. I don't know why I copied other stories that start out in conventions, the original felt unoriginal.**

 **I'm going to end this A/N and start up this show time.**

 **XXXXXX**

The beach was silent and dark nothing moved, nothing made a sound. As time went by the sun rose, giving it's light and warmth to the planet.

A man by the name of Eis felt the sunlight hit his eyes and groaned softly. Opening his eyes he got a good look at where he is and saw the rocky surface of the same beach he was placed in.

' _Ok, so that wasn't a dream...that means I'm alive!_ ' Eis got up and staggered a bit but manage to stand correctly.

He wondered around the beach searching for anyone that might still be alive. Finding no one he sat on a rock and start to massage his head.

"Am I really the last one alive?" Knowing he won't get an answer he looked around his general area until a green lizard humanoid appeared.

" **It seems like it, better put you in despair and give birth to a phantom**." The lizard humanoid then charged at Eis who stood where he stand in shock until he heard a demanding voice call out.

 _ **EXPLOSION-NOW!**_

Eis saw an explosion appear right in front of him and only hitting the lizard humanoid away from him.

Eis turned towards the source and saw a man in a white hooded cloak with the hoodie up and covered the orange mask. The man stopped close to Eis and tossed a belt and a few rings at him. What Eis didn't notice was that the man was also holding a little girl no older than his sister. The girl was unconscious causing Eis to rais a brow in concern.

"Do not worry young man, she's going to be alright and I know you have many questions that needs to be Answered and I will answer the best of my abilities." The man said.

Eis stuttered for a bit until he found his voice and asked the one question he had in his mind. "What happened here, and what happened to the people that we're here?."

"Its called the Sabbath, a ritual that requires sacrifice and what happened to those people that you saw a night ago, they died and gave birth to a new breed of phantoms." The man explained.

"Phantoms? Are you talking about those humanoid looking Grimm?" Eis asked.

"They're not Grimm, they are much worse and a bigger threat than the Grimm." The man explained grimly.

"What is this anyways?" Eis indicated by holding up the belt and rings.

"That is the device that can combat against the phantoms, the WizarDriver and the Wizard Rings, only people with magic can use these." The man explained while setting the girl lightly on the ground.

"Hah, magic? If you don't recall, I have aura and a semblance, not magic and magic doesn't even exist, this is a load of bull." Eis stated while getting up and shoved the belt and rings back into to mans hands.

"I can take care of the girl but that shit, I can't, magic isn't real, I refuse to believe." Eis said while picking up the little girl.

"Then how do you explain the explosion that appeared right in front of you?" The man asked.

"That has to be your semblance." Eis pointed out.

"You sure?" The man then replaced the ring with another one and flip a switch on the right side of the belt and set the hand with the new ring over the buckle.

 _ **TELEPORT-NOW**_

The man disappeared and reappeared behind Eis causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Do you believe now."

"But...that's...not...possible…" Eis sat on the ground shock.

"Now will you take the belt, with it you can stop the phantoms from destroying anyone's hope and force them to experience what you went through." The man the held out the belt and rings at Eis.

"...Fine, but I'm only doing this just so I can protect everyone's hope...If their hope is destroyed I'll be their hope." Eis declared.

With a nod the man handed Eis the belt but he was caught off guard when the belt transformed into a small belt buckle in the shape of a hand.

"That's the belts base form, you can use the magic still cast magic in your right when it's in buckle form, when in belt form, you pull both switches and use your left hand to cast the styles. I won't tell you much, you need to learn it all on your own." The man said.

He then flip the switch on the left side again and set the same hand with the teleport ring before he tossed a piece of paper at Eis.

"Thats where you need to go, tell them the White Wizard sent you." And with that he vanished leaving the little girl and Eis on the beach.

Eis gave a deep sighs and put the rings into his pockets and placing the buckle on his belt. He looked at the sun and noticed that it's still morning and set out to find a way out of wherever he is.

Hours passed and Eis only managed to find another piece of land not far from where he's at. He sat down on a rock and gently laid the little girl on the ground.

"Maybe I should try and use this so called magic while finding a way out." Eis muttered.

He was about to grab s ring from his pocket until he saw a ring on the little girls hand and looked at it.

"Are you also a magic user? Or is this going to wake you up?" Knowing that he won't get an answer he grabbed the girls hand and set it over the buckle and hearing the same voice as last except not as demanding.

 _ **PLEASE-PLEASE?**_

Eis felt all of his energy leave his body and saw the little girl's body glow lightly. He saw her eyes flutter, like any good person he was he helped her up.

"Um, hi their, I'm Eis, nice to meet you." Eis greeted horribly.

The little girl looked at him and backed up and looked at herself until she touched her skin.

"I'm cold…" She muttered.

"You can use suit to keep you warm." Eis offered kindly.

"No, my body, it feels cold." The girl muttered a bit more loudly.

"Your just over exaggerating." Eis grabbed the little girls arm until she yanked it back.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Eis was shocked when he felt her skin. It was definitely cold and he thought that Winter and Weiss were cold. Shaking the thought out he walked slowly towards the girl who backed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me help you." Eis said softly.

The little girl shook her head and turned and ran away from him. Eis cursed under his breath and ran after her.

' _You know, this reminds me when I first met Glynda...except I was being chased_.' Eis thought.

The little girl stopped when she was out of breath and walked into the water and sat in it. Eis stopped for a hit looking around and see the little girl sitting in the water sulking.

Eis sat in the water right next to her and looked at the sun.

"You know, that's not really nice running from someone that wants to help you." Eis said trying to start up a conversation.

"Sorry, but I panicked." The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, if I was in your position I would do the same thing. Now how about introductions, I'm Eis Schnee, who are you?" Eis asked.

"My name is Biri, and that's all I remember. I can't remember anything, why is that?" The little girl now named Biri asked.

"Amnesia, it's not a common thing but it's their, anyone can get it if, let's say, you hit your head hard enough, that can trigger it and that's one way." Eis tried to explained and looked at Biri who looked at him with a sad look.

"Is it possible for that person to permanently forget everything?" Biri asked with a slight hint of hope that she's not in that situation.

"Yes, but I highly doubt you do, but if that's the case, then let's stop sulking in the past and start living in the present." Eis then got up and gave her a smirk and offered his hand.

Biri gave a small smile and accepted the offered hand. As they got out of the water they saw a small land mass that leads into the other island or large continent.

"Alright, the White Wizard told me to search for a place that's ironically called Remnants." Eis told Biri.

"You think he has the answers why all of this is happening?" Biri asked.

"I hope so." Eis said.

A day passed and Eis and Biri managed to make it to a large city without any Grimm attacking them.

Eis looked around in the dark city streets with Biri right besides him. He looked at the night sky and saw clouds covering it.

"We need to hurry before it rains, right here, the paper says that it's at least a block away." Eis said while looking at the piece of paper.

"How do you know where we are, actually where are we?" Biri asked.

"This is Vale, I come here to meet an old friend or mine whenever I get bored at home." Eis smiled at the memory and motion Biri to follow him.

"Speaking of old friends, starting tomorrow we're going to meet said friend, she probably hear that I went missing or worse so I'm going to go in a 'reassure' her." Eis smirked evilly.

Biri not caring about the Eis' plan just nodded and they continued walking. Not long before they can reach the block, rain started to pour. They ran towards the building Eis was told to go.

They reached the door but before they got soaked. Eis rang the doorbell and prayed to Oum the owner was still their. The door opened and revealed an old man with black with aging white hair. The old man saw the looks they gave and motioned them inside.

They took a seat and were offered tea which they took. The old man sat across from them.

"Now then, who are you 2?" The old man asked.

"I'm Eis Schnee and this is Biri. We came here because the White Wizard told us that you can help us." Eis said.

The old man raised a brow at the mentioned White Wizard and sighed until a thought dawned on him.

"Wait, the Eis Schnee, the heir to the Schnee dust company?" He asked trying to confirm that it was actually him.

"Yep, that's me. I'm guessing people saw the news and assumed that I'm either missing or dead." Eis theorized.

"The put you as dead, but now you can go back and tell then you're alive and…"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea, never had a good life with my family in the first place, let them believe." Eis said while taking a sip of his tea.

The old man nodded and went to the back of his shop and came out with blankets and pillows.

"I would've had the guest bedroom readied but I didn't know I was having guest this late tonight." The old man joked.

"Thank you, starting tomorrow, I'm going to head to a friends house." Eis said.

The old man nodded and walked to the back of the store again and this time stayed. Eis looked at Biri and smiled.

"Don't worry, let's get some rest and see what happens tomorrow." Eis said and patted Biri's head.

They both took separate couches and slept the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the third installment, wow, I feel like this story is a lot better than the original.**

 **I'm going to start this showtime and end the A/N.**

 **XXXXXX**

As morning began to rise the people of Vale we're beginning to wake up and start their daily routine. Eis woke up and looked around wondering where he was until a thought hit him.

' _Oh right, I'm in a pawn shop called Remnants and again how ironic that it's named after the planet we live in, I should go now, got to meet up with her._ ' Eis thought.

He grabbed a sticky note and pen and like any normal person would do with both of those items he wrote on it and walked out of the store.

Eis immediately walked towards housing area of Vale and looked around and even prayed to Oum that his friend was still living in the same home.

"Let's see, house number was 3645, and that should be that house right there." Eis walked towards the house and looked around it to see if there was any changes that can help indicate if the person still lived in the house.

"No changes whatsoever but I can't confirm that she still lives here, time to do the direct approach." He knocked on the door 3 times and waited patiently until he heard a voice.

"I'm coming." A muffled voice that Eis knows all too well said from behind the door.

The door opened and revealed a woman same age as Eis with blond hair that's tied to a bun.

"Goodwitch residents how may...I...help...you." The woman slowly said after seeing Eis in front of her door.

"Yo Glynda, I'm pretty sure you have lots of questions for me and I will answer them as best as I can." Eis said with a smile.

The blond woman now named Glynda continued to stare causing Eis to raise a brow and wave a hand in front of her eyes.

"Remnant to Glynda, can you hear." Eis stopped his waving and shook Glynda a bit until he saw her hand moved and placed itself onto the sleeve.

"Your cloths look damped."

"Eh?"

Eis gave a deep sighs and laid on the couch he sat on. Currently he's wearing Glynda's father's clothing since his old one is still damped from yesterday.

"You know, I didn't realize my clothes were damp, by the way, where's your parents?" Eis asked.

"They're at Atlas for business." Glynda answered.

"Alright, let's cut this casual talk. I know you have questions for me involving my disappearance...You know what, I'll just tell you what happened." Eis said.

He started to explain everything that happened starting with the Bullhead incident. Glynda listened and for her part, she would've thought that the story was ubsurbed.

"You don't believe me do you. Not surprised really, hell, if I heard this story myself, I would've find it unbelievable." Eis admitted.

"Yes, I don't believe a single thing, and that's not the only reason, you sometimes tell unbelievable stories yourself." Glynda pointed out.

"...Name one time."

"I can name many."

Eis sighed and gave Glynda a serious look. He pulled out a ring in the shape of a hand and showed it to her.

"This ring will make a belt appear." Eis said while hovering the ring over the buckle.

 _ **DRIVER ON-PLEASE?**_

A voice announced, causing Glynda to look around until she stop and looked at Eis' waist and saw a belt form around it. She stood up in shock and looked at Eis with a look that he knew all too well.

"I know, my crotch looks amazing but come on, this is highly believable." Eis joked.

Glynda blushed and looked away and sighed. "You and your jokes, but yes, I now believe. Where is this little girl?"

"Back at Remnants the little pawn shop." Eis said.

"And you left her there?" Glynda questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, the old man back there is kind, are you questioning my methods...Not the first." Eis shrugged.

"What are you going to do now with everyone thinking you're dead?" Glynda asked.

"We keep this a secret, I never had a good relationship with my family anyways I highly doubt they miss me." Eis said without a care.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

Eis rolled his eyes and got up and went to see if his clothes were done drying. Glynda followed and looked at Eis sternly.

"What if they do, will you let them suffer?" Glynda asked.

"I want them to feel regret." Eis blurted out.

"Regret? Eis I know they don't acknowledge you but make them feel regret, is the worse way to feel, what happened to Eis? This isn't how you deal things." Glynda had a worried look when Eis stopped looking through his clothes.

"You're right...I'm only saying that for reasons, my true reason, the new ability or whatever the hell this shit that I have, I don't want them to find out and report it to Ironwood, the last thing I want is to be cut open." Eis admitted.

"That's the closes reason I could get from you." Glynda sighed.

"Hey, I still have no respect for my family." Eis shrugged.

"Are you going to keep your identity a secret?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I am the less known one in the family, no would care to even bat an eye." Eis said.

"Even for me this sounds depressing."Glynda groaned.

"Meh, ain't the first." Eis shrugged.

"Whatever. What are you going to do with this new semblance I want to call it?" Glynda asked.

"With power comes with great responsibility...Ok yes I got it from a comic book, but to state it, I don't want people to go through what I went through, so, I'm going to take down those phantoms." Eis declared.

"At least that part of your brain is reasonable." Glynda muttered.

"You say something?"

"No!"

Eis shrugged and walked towards the front door. Glynda walked in tow wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go back to Remnants and explain my plan to the kid and old man. If you want, you can come with and meet them." Eis said.

"Might as well, you do still have my dads clothes that I need back." Glynda pointed out.

"You make it think I'm going to steal them." Eis gave a fake hurt look and placed his hand on his chest.

"Do I have to name the times you actually did steal something from me?" Glynda raised a brow.

"Name one."

"My innocence."

"...I never took your...wait a minute." Eis didn't finish when Glynda immediately latched onto him and gave him a very passionate kiss.

When they broke away Eis looked at Glynda with a surprised look.

"When?"

"When we first met."

"Damn, and I thought I got into the friend zone." Eis smirked.

"All I have to say is, hurry up and undress and get into bed."

"This day went from good the epic." Eis said with a smirk.

"Shut up and get to bed." Glynda ordered.

"Fine but if you get pregnant I get to name the child since I am forced into bed." Eis joked.

"Whatever, let's hurry up so we can go to Remnants."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And this is where I end it, I know I made the romance a bit too quick but there's a reason for that and why I didn't continue from there is because it's a rated T or K fic not M.**

 **I want to talk about the mages, I already have 3 ocs for all 3 but I want to know if the last one should be an oc or a RWBY character.**

 **Also, important news: In a few weeks I'm going to be graduating and be sent to the real world, I already gotten a summer job that will take up most of my summer.**

 **Before I finish with the A/N. brave kid has a challenge I couldn't do due to having a tight schedule. The challenge is a Crossover between SD Gundam and See Gundam.**

 **Rules: It will begin when Kira and Athrun first fight. All mobile suits including Gundams are to be at least human size or taller and each one must have a type of animal.**

 **Message brave kid for more details if you are interested**

 **Thats pretty much it and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth installment, wooooow.**

 **That's all I have to say and now it's showtime.**

 **XXXXX**

Eis laid in bed and have a satisfied sigh and looked to his right to see a blushing Glynda.

"You know, I like your wild side better." Eis joked.

"You tell anyone about this and I will kill you." Glynda threaten.

"Take it easy, I won't tell a soul, Grimm on the other hand, they don't have a soul." Eis joked again.

He looked at Glynda who gave him a questioning look causing Eis to look at her confusingly.

"You never joked around me before, what made you change?" Glynda asked.

"Oh, well when we first met I took you as the serious type so I decided to not joke as much around you, I didn't feel comfortable when I say or pull jokes around you but now it feels right. And teasing you is a lot more fun." Eis smirked.

He grunted in pain when Glynda punched his side hard. Eis chuckled a bit and kissed Glynda.

"Alright, we should head out and introduce you to the old man and Biri." Eis said.

"Can't wait."

2 years later ( **this will be the only one for this chapter.** )

2 years past since the incident with the Phantoms. Eis now 19 held the blue ring and looked at a man with white hair and black suit with a green scarf.

"So, you won't be joining Beacon?" The man questioned.

"Yes, I won't be joining. I have many reasons and one of them you should know." Eis concluded

"Indeed, searching for the Phantoms is a responsibility that you took. I won't pry anymore I do understand, also, when is the wedding with you and Glynda?" The man asked.

"One more year, her parents heard about this and they wanted for us to at least finish school work...and that's pretty much on Glynda, I told them my predicament and they understand." Eis said with a shrug.

"That's good...what if I made you a teacher then you can be with your soon to be wife." The man tried again to get Eis to join but after a few attempts he failed.

"How far will you go to get me to join the school?" Eis questioned.

The man was about to respond until a man in a white cloak with a yellow mask appeared.

"He will join as a teacher." The cloaked man said out of the blue.

Eis and the man looked at the direction of the cloaked man. Both knew who he was and decided to humor him.

"Why are you answering for me, I decided to take the responsibility of taking out the Phantoms, now you want me to join the school as a teacher, what the fuck White Wizard." Eis looked at the cloaked man with mock anger and sighed.

"Because, we have a new addition." The White Wizard moved aside showing a shorter version of himself minus the cloak and the mask being yellow.

"Who is he?" Eis asked.

"I'm a she, and my name is Merah also Known as Kamen Rider Mage." The woman now named Merah said.

"Oh...how old are you?" Eis awkwardly asked.

"I-i'm only 12 sir, I lost my family to a Phantom a year ago after I left for Atlas, I came back to Vale just for a visit until I heard about my family's demise, but my sister is somewhere out there." Merah explained.

Eis nodded and walked up to the Mage and patted her head. "I guess I can teach you a thing or 2 but I have to make sure you're worth it."

"I'll to my best!" Merah declared.

"And I hope you do." Eis looked outside and saw a red toy like bird flapping around.

"Garuda? He's here already." Eis said in surprise.

He opened to window for the bird and saw it fly around Eis as if it was telling him something important.

"We got a Phantom in this school? Do you know which one?" Eis asked.

The bird shook his head and landed on Eis' shoulder. Eis looked at Merah and motioned her to follow him.

"I can guess the White Wizard told you what our job is so I'll keep it brief, us Kamen Riders are protectors, we protect anyone, but our main concern are gates, they are the only ones getting harmed and we need to stop the Phantoms from hurting them or worse." Eis quickly explained.

"Alright, so why bring me?" Merah asked.

"To see how you fight against Phantoms, but this is 50% of what I'm going to put you through, we also have to protect the people from Grimm, I'll be sending you to a Grimm infested forest and see how well you fight against them." Eis said.

"O-ok, that s-sounds easy." Merah laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be there if you get into a huge mess." Eis said while pulling out the same blue ring he had.

"Give me a sec, got to put on my water style." Eis said simply.

He placed his right hand that has the hand ring and placed it over the hand author making a belt appear around his waist. He flip both switches on the belt and it started to chant.

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

 _ **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**_

He then set his left hand with the blue ring and set it over the hand author.

"Henshin!"

 _ **WATER-PLEASE?**_

 _ **SUI-SUI-SUI-SUI**_

A red glyph appeared on front of Eis and it slowly moved towards him. Merah looked at the transformation and saw water splashing around when the glyph passed through Eis.

Now donning on his water style armor, Eis smirked under his mask and gave a thumbs up to Merah.

Merah notices that the hall was soaked after the transformation and sweat dropped.

"Did you forget that water splashed and covered the halls?" Merah asked.

"Nah, and that's why we hire janitors." Eis joked.

While they walked the halls of Beacon, some of the students looked at them strangely due to them wearing their armor. Eis ignored them and looked closely at each student making sure that none of them are a Phantom.

"If only I brought Biri with me, she would've found the Phantom already." Eis muttered.

"Who's Biri? Merah asked.

"A friend of mine that can sense a Phantom that's about a few feet away." Eis quickly explained.

"When do we start training?"

"3 more years, I'll teach you the basics for today or tomorrow."

Eis immediately stopped Merah after he heard a voice screaming. He looked around and soon followed the the scream.

"For a quick first time lesson, make sure you get the upper hand on Phantoms no matter what they are." Eis said until he stopped Merah near a door and heard someone struggling from behind the door.

"This Phantom sounds weak if he's having trouble with a Beacon student...either that or the Beacon student is kicking it's ass...or there are 2 students having sex...only one way to find out." Eis pulled out the connect ring and placed it over the hand author.

 _ **CONNECT-PLEASE?**_

A glyph appeared next to him and he reached into it. He grabbed a silver gun and twirled it around and looking at his soon to be student a smirk underneath his mask.

"How are we going to do this, cop style or Swat style or lame style?" Eis asked.

"Um, SWAT style I guess." Merah slowly said.

"Alright, I want you to kick open the door while I aim the gun." Eis ordered still twirling the gun.

"When do I get mine? Or do I even get one?" Merah asked.

"The WizarSwordGun? Um, the White Wizard should've of gave you one." Eis shrugged.

"One let's cut the chatter, give that door the good old rider kick." Eis said while aiming his WSG at the door.

Merah nodded and walked towards the door and placed her foot on the door. Immediately she kicked the causing the door to fly out of it's hinges. When they rushed into the room what they saw didn't really surprised them. A feline like phantom was struggling against a student with clothing that only people with fashion would wear, she also held a purse and kept hitting the feline phantom multiple times.

"A cat Phantom, that's new, it's weak too, probably easy, Mage, you're up." Eis said while pushing Merah towards the cat phantom.

" **I am the Nekomata Phantom known as Neko!** " The cat Phantom now know as Neko declared in a squeaky voice.

Eis and Merah looked at the cat Phantom and they did the one thing the phantom did not think they would do. They laughed. They were on the ground holding onto their stomach.

"Are you serious, your name is Neko, why name yourself after a species, and your voice tops it off." Eis said in between laughs.

"He sounds so ridiculous, is this how the phantoms are? Then this should be easy." Merah said in between laughs.

Neko looked at them with a glare and stopped his assault at the student and stalked towards the 2 magic users.

"That was a good laugh, alright Merah, just finish this bastard off." Eis ordered.

Merah nodded with a hidden smirk and pulled out a ring that Eis knew all too well.

" **Don't underestimate me**." Neko squeaked.

Whatever, I'll end this." Merah chuckled.

"Hey lady, you might want to move out of the way." Eis warned.

The student nodded and rushed towards Eis' side and gave him a questioning look and then switched her gaze towards the cat phantom.

"And now for the finale." Eis announced

Merah nodded and flipped the switch on her belt and set the ring on her right hand on the hand author.

 _ **YES: KICK STRIKE, UNDERSTAND?**_

Merah, instead of jumping rushed towards Neko and dropped kick the cat phantom out of the building, destroying the wall in the process. Both magic wielders saw the all too familer explosion, looking outside they didn't see Neko anywhere. Eis gave a nod of approval and patted Merahs shoulder.

"You adapted pretty well in this situation. Normally you would jump as high as you can when attempting a kick strike but instead you just jump kick that cat phantom out of the building, I see potential, I guess I can train you, but like I said before, wait 3 more years, but I will teach you the basics first, after we report to the White Wizard." Eis said.

Merah, underneath her mask smiled brightly while the student looked at them strangely until she saw Eis armor.

"That armor looks great and stylish, where can I get one?" The student asked.

"Sorry, the armor was designed for me, now off we go." Eis walked out of the room with Merah behind.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **And that is that. Now I do apologize for the very long wait, I was suppose to release the chapters last month but my internet went haywire for quite a while and I had to do other shit that took way too long.**

 **That's pretty much it, and have a nice day.**


End file.
